


Lick

by The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, I know I don't mention him by name but yeah the big dog is totally pitch, based off an au by lindzzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday/pseuds/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday
Summary: It’s the third time this week that this has happened and quite frankly, Jack is getting sick of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a quick one-shot story I did _forever_ ago, based on an AU by Lindzzz on Tumblr about "What if Koz turned into a werewolf and kept going after Jack, who just thinks he's a big dog?" Well. Here's a humorous little thing that might have happened!

It’s the third time this week that this has happened and quite frankly, Jack is getting sick of it.  
  
“I said get down,” he shouts as he pushes the huge black dog back onto its paws, just barely managing it before the big lug got his tongue into Jack’s hair. It seemed to be his new fixation, beyond slamming himself through Jack’s door once a month: trying to smooth out his hair, either with his paw, his nose, or, more recently, his _tongue._ God, this dog will be the death of him.  
  
Said dog looks up at him with his big yellow eyes, tongue lagging out of the side of his mouth, his head tilted in what would probably be an endearing manner on a smaller dog. (And, yeah, okay, Jack admits it - it’s cute on this big one, too.) Jack hears the whine come from the other before he’s dodging again, trying to keep the giant ball of fluff down on the ground rather than up on him. This time, however, it doesn’t work and he finds himself flat on the ground, crushed by the weight of a huge canine who’s nosing through his hair, sniffing and nuzzling and….and…  
  
“Dude, stop licking my hair! I don’t need to be groomed!”


End file.
